


Пустота

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Чувства Скволла от смерти отца.





	Пустота

Небо хмурилось, и казалось, что вот-вот пойдет дождь, но он все не шел и не шел. Скволлу чудилось, что когда тучи наконец разверзнутся, ему станет хоть немного легче. Но он лгал.  
Эту боль было не смыть дождем. Не смыть слезами или кровью. Ничем на свете. Но слезы все равно не шли. Так же, как и дождь. Это мучило, выматывало, истощало. Хотелось дать выход боли, но она не желала уходить.  
Звучали слова, но он не разбирал их смысла. Они стояли гулом в ушах, глухим и далеким. Все вокруг было неважным. Если бы позади загрохотали взрывы, он бы не обернулся, не оторвал взгляда от земли. От могилы, в которой лежал его отец.  
Он стоял так уже несколько часов. Стоял и смотрел, не отрываясь. Не в силах поверить своим глазам. Только когда кто-то хлопнул его по плечу, он вздрогнул и обернулся. Перед ним оказался Кирос.  
\- Крепись, парень, - утешительно сказал он, сжимая его плечо.  
Скволл отвел взгляд, вновь устремляя его на могилу. Он не нашел в себе сил ответить, да и слов не находил.  
Дождь наконец хлынул, вмиг промочив до нитки. Но слез не было. Как не было и облегчения.  
\- Я понимаю, как тебе тяжело, - продолжал Кирос, пытаясь утешить. - В тот день он рассказал мне о том, что вас связывало. Ты должен быть сильным. Он бы хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив, пусть и без него.  
Да, хотел бы... Ну и что? Он не сдержал обещание. Его больше не было рядом. Он бросил его так же, как сис. Как все.  
Скволл прикрыл глаза, вскидывая лицо навстречу каплям дождя. Он поверил. И его снова обманули.

Впервые он увидел отца через несколько дней после того, как ушла сис. Он играл на берегу, когда Матрона окликнула его. Она пришла в сопровождении незнакомого мужчины. Поначалу Скволл отнесся к нему настороженно. А он присел на песок и стиснул его в объятиях.  
\- Я твой папа, - сказал он тогда, обняв его крепко-крепко. - Я заберу тебя домой.  
Но Скволл отказался идти. Этот человек был ему чужим. Если его бросила даже сис... Как он мог положиться на того, кого видел впервые в жизни?  
Он мечтал вырасти и стать независимым от всех. Ему не нужна была семья. Не нужны были родители. Никто не нужен. Совсем никто.  
Лагуна приезжал каждую неделю. Привозил подарки, пытался с ним подружиться и найти к нему подход. Пытался его понять и утешить. Скволл общался с отцом отстраненно, больше не потому, что ему хотелось, а для того, чтобы не разочаровывать Матрону.  
\- Твой папа президент большой страны, но всегда находит время к тебе приехать, - качала она головой, когда Скволл огрызался и не хотел выходить ему навстречу.  
Поэтому он выходил, угрюмый и мрачный, смотрел на него исподлобья, отвечал грубо и односложно и убегал, едва представлялась возможность. Он не давал обнимать себя и гладить, не терпел, когда его пытались приласкать. Лагуна вздыхал и продолжал пытаться. Но сын ничего не хотел от него принимать. Внимание и ласки оставались отвергнутыми, а подарки пылились в углу. Если их не разбирали другие дети...  
Так продолжалось около года. Лагуна приходил, получал свою долю безразличия и презрения и уходил, разбитый и опустошенный, виня себя в том, что позволил сыну попасть в приют. В конце концов, Эдея однажды подозвала к себе Скволла, заметив, что их отношения за это время не улучшились ни на долю.  
\- Твой папа хороший человек, - сказала она без укора, но с сожалением. - Он любит тебя и все готов для тебя сделать. Разве тебе плохо с ним?  
Скволл молчал, угрюмо насупившись. В его планы на жизнь не входило налаживание отношений с невесть откуда взявшимся отцом. Он хотел остаться один. И не мог больше никому довериться. Зачем на него давили эти глупые взрослые?  
\- Ты можешь попросить у него все, что хочешь, и он сделает это, потому что любит тебя, - вздохнула Матрона, потрепав его по волосам.  
\- Все-все? - переспросил Скволл, уцепившись за это утверждение, как за ниточку свободы. - Тогда, если он не сможет сделать того, что я хочу, пусть отстанет от меня!  
Это он и сказал Лагуне, когда тот приехал снова. Тогда они и заключили пари - с условием, что Лагуна раз и навсегда прекратит появляться в приюте, если не сможет выполнить того, чего захочет Скволл.  
\- Луну, - заявил угрюмый ребенок, глядя на отца так, будто уже давно мысленно с ним попрощался. - Я хочу луну.  
Лагуна растерялся на мгновение и почесал в затылке, задумавшись.  
\- Идет, - улыбнулся он, протягивая сыну руку. - Но тебе придется поехать со мной.  
Потом был путь в Эстхар - захватывающий и интересный. В процессе Скволл уже и думать забыл о своем ультиматуме. Он увидел целый мир, огромный город, похожий на сказочный, получил море новых впечатлений. Но главное ждало его в конце - когда они с отцом отправились в космос. Там он увидел и злосчастную луну, и космическую базу, и тюрьму злой волшебницы, построенную Лагуной. Все это так захватило его, что он и не подумал возвращаться назад в приют. В конце концов, отец выполнил условие их договора. А значит, все формальности были соблюдены. Это было очень важно для Скволла. Ему не хотелось, чтобы его перестали принимать всерьез.  
После этого он остался в Эстхаре. Начал жить с отцом, как обычный ребенок. Или не совсем как обычный...  
У Лагуны почти никогда не было времени. Скволл и раньше старался быть самостоятельным, но это оказалось несравнимо с тем, как все изменилось теперь.  
Он вставал спозаранку, чтобы приготовить завтрак на них обоих - Лагуна, как оказалось, готовил то, что Скволл не стал бы есть и под дулом пистолета. Вскочив и наспех одевшись, отец быстро ел и убегал на работу, не забывая потискать сына и уделяя этому особое внимание и куда большее время, чем еде и одежде. Вечером он приползал домой - усталый и измотанный, и Скволл снова кормил его, а потом читал ему вслух, лежа в кресле. Он не понимал, как у отца могло хватать времени ездить к нему каждые выходные. Частенько у него вообще не было выходных.  
Зато в дни, когда Лагуне удавалось сбежать с работы, они уезжали на пикник и проводили день на природе - вдвоем, в тихом месте, где можно было расслабиться. В такие дни отец был весел и болтлив, и Скволл начинал утомляться его темпераменту. Он считал его идеальным родителем, но все же...  
\- Папа, - сказал он ему однажды. - У тебя есть только один недостаток. Ты ужасно болтливый и надоедливый.  
\- У тебя тоже есть недостаток, - не остался в долгу Лагуна. - Ты зануда!  
\- Папа, я маленький ребенок, - засмеялся Скволл в ответ.  
\- Но все равно ты зануда!  
Наверное, так оно и было.  
Порой Скволл оставался один на несколько дней - и эти дни тянулись намного дольше обычных. Когда Лагуне пришлось так надолго отлучиться первый раз, он оставил сына со своими верными друзьями - Вардом и Киросом. Это был очень ответственный шаг, поэтому президент ужасно нервничал.  
\- Как тебе с дядей Киросом? - спросил он, вернувшись.  
\- Он нудный и заставляет меня есть противный суп, - честно ответил Скволл.  
\- А с дядей Вардом?  
\- Мне нравится с дядей Вардом.  
\- Почему?  
\- Он молчит.  
Получив такой исчерпывающий ответ, Лагуна растерянно почесал в затылке.  
\- Ты кормишь ребенка пиццей и полуфабрикатами, - тяжело вздохнул Кирос, явно не одобряя его методов воспитания. - Ты ужасный отец.  
\- Я самый лучший отец в мире! - самоуверенно заявил Лагуна, раздосадованный тем, что друзья его снова не оценили.  
После этого Скволл стал оставаться один.  
Скволл никогда не жаловался на поведение отца, его привычки и предпочтения. Его никогда не наказывали, он не знал запретов и ограничений, и это позволило ему хотя бы частично стать независимым ни от кого. Все свои проблемы он решал сам, все решения принимал единолично, и ситуации, когда ему требовалась помощь, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Отец любил его всем сердцем, однако был ужасно занятым и безответственным. Поэтому вместо родительской заботы Скволл получал редкие советы, деньги и необходимость самому заботиться об отце - великовозрастном ребенке. Впрочем, его все это устраивало. В большем он и не нуждался.  
Когда он стал постарше, то попросился учиться в Саду, и Лагуна, скрепя сердце, отпустил его. Проводы длились несколько часов, и все это время он, не прекращая, рыдал, будто сын отправлялся не на учебу, а на костер. От тех исполинских объятий у Скволла потом еще долго не сходили синяки.  
Вскоре после того, как он стал сиидом, отец забрал его домой, поручив быть личным телохранителем президента. Скволл понимал, что это всего лишь предлог, но не возражал против такой должности. В те неспокойные времена дополнительная охрана явно была не лишней. Особенно охрана, которая могла стеречь его и ночью...  
Лагуна так и не женился за все эти годы. Сначала Скволл думал, что у него просто нет на это времени. Но после, замечая, как отец пачками отшивает весьма симпатичных дамочек, липнущих к нему, как мухи к варенью, призадумался насчет истинных причин. Лагуна не хотел пускать в свою жизнь никого, кроме своего сына.  
\- Я обещал, что никогда не предам тебя и не брошу, - улыбнулся он, когда Скволл спросил его прямо. - Мне не хотелось бы ранить тебя или заставить ревновать. У меня не будет других детей и не будет жены, потому что все свое время я хочу отдать только тебе. Всю свою жизнь.  
Но его жизнь была кончена.  
Скволл винил в этом себя. Но в тот момент его не было рядом. Было глупо злиться на отца за то, что тот не исполнил обещание. Ведь он вовсе не хотел быть убитым. Он бросил его, как когда-то сис. Не по своему желанию, не для того, чтобы сделать больно. Но он сделал. И это было куда больней.  
Кирос рассказал, как все случилось. Тот вечер Лагуна провел со своими друзьями. Разобравшись с делами, они выпили немного, и его понесло. Он выболтал им все, что было на душе - и то, как его вымотала бесконечная работа, и то, как устал от одиночества и вечных разъездов сына, и о том, что они любили друг друга больше, чем кто-либо мог себе представить...  
Он ушел домой, но так и не добрался туда. Утром его нашли убитым.  
Скволл вернулся только на следующий день. Он плохо помнил, что ощутил тогда, когда ему обо всем сообщили. Отчаяние, нежелание верить... И сумасшедшую, ледяную пустоту.  
Он видел мертвое тело отца. Ему позволили попрощаться, оставив их наедине. Скволл помнил только то, как целовал его руки, поливая их слезами. Как утыкался в них лицом и умолял перестать придуриваться. Это все был только сон... Страшный, ужасный сон...

Но теперь он стоял на совершенно реальной могиле. И в сердце остался только каменный холод. Его бросили. Его предали. Его оставили в одиночестве. Нести до конца дней этот груз.  
Когда все разошлись, Скволл еще долгие часы стоял над могилой. Стоял, пока не заболели ноги. Пока не перестали держать, и он не осел наземь, рухнув в грязь. Дождь все лил и лил, не утихая ни на секунду. И ни на секунду не утихала боль.  
Он вспоминал, как отец целовал его пальцы. Пальцы, которые теперь сжимали рукоять меча, направленного прямо в сердце. Отец остановил бы его... Но...  
\- Ты обещал, - напомнил Скволл в пустоту.  
Пустота не ответила.

***

Время и пространство смешались в единое целое. Его несло куда-то. И было уже плевать, куда. Мелькала жизнь, ее прекрасные и ужасные моменты, боль и счастье, горе и радость. Разве он умер для того, чтобы помнить об этом? Разве для того, чтобы вновь этим жить?  
Он оказался на поле. Он помнил это место. Сюда отец приводил его однажды. Здесь находилась могила матери...  
Скволл огляделся и побрел вперед, гадая, почему оказался именно здесь. Может, ему и не удалось умереть... Может, его пытаются спасти, и мозг, отравленный смертью, сходит с ума, мучая его глупыми видениями. Если так, то все это скоро закончится...  
Кто-то окликнул. Скволл обернулся. Отец бежал к нему по полю, спотыкаясь и пару раз едва не падая.  
\- Ну зачем ты это сделал? - спросил он жалобно, поравнявшись с ним. - Я так хотел, чтобы ты жил...  
Скволл врезал ему со всей силы, ощущая, как глаза наполняются слезами. И, притянув к себе, крепко обнял, зарываясь лицом в ворот его рубашки.  
\- Я не хочу жить без тебя! - воскликнул он отчаянно. Что бы это ни было - бред, видение или смерть - он не жалел о своем поступке. Именно этого он и хотел.  
\- Мы бы все равно увиделись рано или поздно... - тихо шепнул Лагуна, прижимая его к себе и поглаживая.  
\- Ты обещал быть со мной!  
\- Прости...  
Сын прильнул к его груди, и близость гасила глухие рыдания. Юноша, воин, сиид - плакал как ребенок, беспомощный напуганный ребенок, страхи которого мог развеять только любящий родитель. Лагуна утешал его, как мог. Он чувствовал себя виноватым.  
\- Здесь кроме нас никого нет? - хрипло спросил Скволл, отрываясь от него.  
\- Только мы вдвоем, - улыбнулся отец, беря его лицо в свои ладони и прикасаясь губами ко лбу, рассеченному шрамом.  
Скволл обхватил его руками, вновь припадая к груди, в которой ощущалось биение сердца. Наверное, здесь оно уже не имело значения... Он закрыл глаза и прислушался. Шелест листвы, ветер и ровное дыхание... Все было таким настоящим.  
\- Значит, здесь некому тебя убить.  
Жизнь творила судьбу против его воли. Здесь же судьбы не было. Только их общая воля. И вечность вдвоем.


End file.
